


Mermaid's Cove

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Fitness Friends, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: Tony wants to do a beach workout with the Fitness Friends. Drew thinks it's an inspired idea! What could possibly go wrong?





	Mermaid's Cove

Drew would need to put together a powerpoint presentation with at least _fifty_ slides to articulate how proud he was of Tony.

Not that Drew didn’t enjoy organising their weekly Wednesday fitness activities, but Tony so rarely showed such initiative. He was an indecisive lad at the best of times. Maybe that’s why he was the yin to Drew’s yang. The peanut butter to his jelly. The paperclip to his handful of documents.

So, when Tony suggested a day at the beach with a workout routine he would write, Drew immediately said yes without waiting for any of the details. Noam and Ariya even agreed to tag along. The four certainly were becoming an inseparable group of fitness friends. _Hey, that’s not a bad name,_ Drew thought, shutting off the car ignition and slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder as he shut the door. It was an unusually hot day, the asphalt of the carpark threatening to melt the bottom of his flip flops.

Drew would come to discover that his blind enthusiasm was a grave error, Noam already flinging off his t-shirt and shorts as they approached-

“Mermaid’s Cove _Nude Beach_?” Drew blurted out, reading the large sign at the end of the carpark. He already felt a hot blush rising to his cheeks. “Wha.. But?”

“What do you think?” Tony said, grinning like a cat who’d just brought a dead bird inside the house.

“It’s...”

“Look, he’s so shocked he can barely speak.. _for once_ ,” Ariya smirked, his footnote a little more vile than Drew would’ve liked. Ariya bent down to pick up Noam’s forgotten clothes with a sigh and followed the youngest member of the group towards reception.

“I’m so excited,” Tony titillated, taking Drew by the elbow and- _oh-_ Tony’s broad hands were hot and silky and felt _so good_. Drew felt his vision go dizzy as he was led towards the threshold of the nudist beach.

This was Tony’s grand idea all along? To run up and down the beach, everything bared for every man and his dog to see. Sit ups with sand getting into literally every crevice. Kettle bell swings where the bell wasn’t the only thing swinging.

Well, those practical swimming trunks Drew had bought for the occasion had been a waste of money, now hadn’t they?

Ten minutes later, Drew somehow found himself in the change rooms, trying to psyche himself into removing the last piece of clothing on his body, his underwear. His knees were shaking so hard he foresaw losing hold of the elastic halfway down and injuring himself. He’d better just keep his underwear on and stay here, for his own safety. Tony, Ariya and Noam would have a great workout and come to collect him in a couple of hours. He could last that long in isolation, couldn’t he? Did he have a bottle of water in his bag? _Actually, I might need a sip now_ , he thought bleakly, his tongue so dry it felt like it was covered in sand- and he hadn’t even stepped foot on the beach yet.

“Drew?”

Drew jumped, frightened out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Tony tentatively slide into the small change room. There was barely any room for the both of them _Geez, it’s hot in here, isn’t it?_ Drew felt sweat beginning to pool on the back of his neck.

“What’s taking you?” Tony had already shed himself of his clothes, and stood lopsidedly- his entire, _perfect_ body on show. Every curve and line of Tony’s body was made from gold- carved by a master artisan, commissioned by the gods.

Drew thought of his own body. Practical. Stocky, with wide thighs and an undefined belly. Built for stability and ground combat. A stark contrast to Tony’s flawless physique. Drew’s gaze found the floor, feeling unworthy to even look at his beau. Now he understood why he was so close to a panic attack at the thought of frolicing amongit a nudist colony.

He was self-conscious. Ashamed of his own body.

"You're shaking," Tony observed. 

Drew sunk onto the small bench behind him, onto an uneven pile of his discarded clothes. God, what a miserable day. Drew only glanced up when he felt Tony stroking his hair. It was that long he could actually comb through the locks now.

“I need a haircut,” Drew grumbled, trying his best to avoid Tony’s beautiful penis in his face. He looked away, blushing. “If it gets too long it will be unpractical.”

“I like it,” Tony smiled, then crouched down to meet Drew at eye level. Drew couldn’t help but stare into his dark brown eyes. They were so perfectly round, you’d need a compass to draw them out. “I like you,” Tony added.

He reached for Drew, gently tucking him in against his neck and chest. Warm and safe, Drew leaned his head against Tony’s firm, sculpted shoulder to inhale the faint, sweet smell of tanning oil slicking with Tony’s own scent.

“I think I see what’s going on here,” Tony said, affectionately.

Drew’s face felt hot. “What’s that?” he mumbled, feeling more like a child than a campaigner.

“You want to know why I wanted to come here?” Tony asked.

“To show naked strangers how perfect you are?” Drew guessed.

“I want to see the way the sun illuminates your skin, even on your untanned parts,” Tony said with a lopsided grin, gently fingering around Drew’s calf where the skin suddenly became a few shades lighter. “I want to watch your cute tummy press in and out as you moan, ‘ _Tony, please no more crunches! I’ve already done six hundred!_ ’” Tony craned his neck down, suckling a little at one of Drew’s stomach rolls as his thumb stroked inward, along the hipbone.

“ _Tone_ ,” Drew blushed weakly.

“I want to see your cheeks part for me when you squat,” Tony looked up, grinning devilishly. Drew’s eyes became as wide as saucers. 

_Oh dear god, it’s a damn furnace in here_ , Drew thought. So overcome, was he, that he could not find it in him to breath properly. This was it. This is how he was going to die. Asphyxiation in a nudist beach changing room!

“Your plain boots and reasonable trunks are great and all, but..” Tony peppered kisses down Drew’s hip to tug at the band of his underpants with his straight, white teeth. “You’re even more sexy when they’re off.” The elastic snapped against skin as Tony let go, lurching upwards to bring his mouth against Drew’s, and Drew could do nothing else but cling to him, lest he tumble off the back of the bench into a dark, bottomless void (or hit his head and suffer a concussion).

Tony pulled away, his face all lit up, painfully handsome. “Your body is perfect, because it’s attached to you. Everyone deserves to admire my hero, exactly the same way I do.”

Drew opened his mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out. His throat closed up with emotion. Tony was.. complimenting him. Praising his body. Tony loved his body just the way it was? Tony thought he was his hero? The pure joy flowing through him was euphoric, making every joint tingle, every nerve raw. He wanted to stand on the edge of a cliff and shout it through a megaphone! _Tony thinks my body is perfect!_

As Drew realized he couldn’t speak, he began to nod.

Tony grinned. “I love you, you big goof.”

“Okay,” Drew croaked.

Tony just laughed, dragging him into another kiss. Drew relished in the feeling of Tony’s beard against his skin, and tangled his hands in Tony’s silky Argan Oil mane of hair, gently tugging him closer. Tony wrapped his thick biceps around Drew, practically crushing him with his hug.

Living adonis Tony Nese thought regular old Drew Gulak’s body was perfect because it was his. Whoever knew a day could be so magical- a future so hopeful?

“Whit are yous two doing? Yer aywis at the coo’s tail,” Noam yelled from outside the change room.

“They’re making out again, I bet.” Ariya sounded bored, banging on the door. “Hurry up, you’re pissing me off.”

But Drew could barely hear them over the sound of Tony’s loving words replaying in his mind, and the feel of Tony’s soft lips against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Drown me in the Fitness Friends, I love them.


End file.
